


Insane Poems

by twisted_fae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems, Poetry, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_fae/pseuds/twisted_fae
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin





	1. 1994

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo! first published-thingy! this can also be found on wattpad so look out for that too!

Regretting this job

Watching the screens

Waiting for 6am

 

I regret this job

Monsters lurking around

Only flimsy barriers to protect me

 

This job is regretful

Starting at midnight 

I hope to last

 

I regret this decision

The doors jam

5:59am

My life is about to end

Oh no

 

Ring Ring

 

The clock strikes 6am

I leave with my life

The next shift starts too soon


	2. 1989

I got a new job

It's 1989

The new restaurant has opened up

And it's doing just fine

 

I get assigned night shift 

It's no big deal

But then

I realize

The shift starts

And wish it wasn't real

 

Things are lurking in the darkness

My battery will run out

Nothing to protect me 

But an empty head

And sometimes these creatures

Drop in looking rent

 

I'm afraid for my life

I only woke up at 6pm

And now I just started at midnight

 

As I count the seconds

Waiting for my life to end

I think I hear

Something in the vents

Oh no


	3. Beat Still My Aching Heart

Beat still my aching heart  
For though  
You are  
Broken  
Every movement  
That  
You make  
Fills my senses  
With great  
Pain,  
Fear,  
And Dread


	4. Sweet Treats

Ice cream  
Candy cakes  
Chocolate lollipops

There are  
All things  
That can  
Kill me


	5. Tasty

Vanilla fudge  
Chocolate fudge  
Yummy milkshake

These things  
Can kill  
Me too


End file.
